


Memoirs of a Childhood

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relatively simple poem with just an interesting structure. This was written for my Creative Writing class under a time constraint of 5 minuets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs of a Childhood

Bark! Bark!  
Meow! Meow!  
Puppy! Kitty!  
Fluffy! Silly!

Bark! Bark!  
Meow! Meow!  
Little Puppy!  
Soft Kitty!

Bark! Bark!  
Meow! Meow!  
Rough Puppy!  
Loving Kitty!

Bark! Bark!  
Meow. Meow.  
Angry Puppy!  
Sad Kitty.

Bark! Bark!  
Meow. Meow.  
Crimson Puppy  
Broken Kitty

 

Bark! Bark!  
Bark! Meow…  
Hello Puppy!  
Bye-bye Kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment on your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
